


Operation War Diary

by Wald



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternative Universe - Generation Kill, M/M, War
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wald/pseuds/Wald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HBO影集殺戮一代AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_阿富汗，馬札里沙里夫_

 

　　自從接到Steve從科威特寄來的第一封信，Bucky開始反覆作著一個關於沙漠與西伯利亞馴鹿的夢。

　　夢境裡有一片與現實一般廣闊的荒漠土地，他孤身一人潛伏在戰壕，狙擊步槍瞄準疏灌叢後方，一團黑影在低窪處的沙坑裡躲藏，揚起的風顫動著枯黃的敗草，影子在其中閃爍。透過十字準星，他看見一對嶙峋的獸角突出草叢，不遠處的沙地上有一排獸蹄印子，每個都有巴掌那麼大。牠伸長脖頸，好奇地探出頭接近槍口，越是靠近，巨大華美的雙角便在眼前延伸得越長、越遠。牠的胸前有一撮灰白色的毛，背上豐厚的獸毛光澤閃耀，杏仁形狀的溫潤雙目透過狙擊鏡和他對望，靈性得彷彿能夠看穿他。Bucky放下步槍伸出手，粗糙的掌心在面前攤開。美麗的大傢伙朝他碎步靠近，雄鹿停在跟前用右前蹄刨著地面，濕潤的鼻子在沾著硝煙味的手心上碰一下。

　　他總是醒來後才意識到西伯利亞的雄鹿不會出現在中東的不毛之地，然而夢中人們多半不會察覺到虛幻，夢境也總是斷在這裡。

　　Bucky一把揭去用來遮蔽陽光的衣物，小睡片刻的時間在戰地簡直不可多得，他以枕得發麻的掌根抵著前額，陽光在視野中打上一圈令人暈眩的光暈，任務走向尾聲後一下子放掉緊繃的神經讓他開始出現一些中暑症狀，原先以為已經克服的毛病又開始如影隨行。他向附近的Toro討水，後者見他醒了，拿著沉甸甸的水壺無所事事地晃過來閒話幾句，見Bucky還算有興致搭理，他便開始搜刮起從別排那裡聽來的新聞消息，他提到其他人在CNN裡聽到這場戰役現在確定了正式的行動代號，官方不再宣稱起初的“無限正義”，北約的持久自由行動證明了自由總是伴隨著代價，持久的代價。儘管他們的任務暫告一個段落，也只不過是換了一批人來接手，戰火距離平息還久遠得很。

　　Toro搶過Bucky手中的水吞啤酒般灌下，笑起來的樣子讓Bucky覺得他像是喝了真正的酒而顯得不太清醒，且從大口喝水的方式來看，現在他也已經不那麼珍惜水資源了。

　　沒有繼續閒聊的慾望，Bucky毅然決然額外加入下一批巡邏，有個老兵告訴他們，如果一個人什麼事也不打算作，那他就不應該在這裡。

 

　　馬札里沙里夫的街道上出現一團團隨風拖曳在地的風滾草，乾燥枯黃的草球如一團綻放的沙漠玫瑰，在甫迎接新世紀的阿富汗，豔紅的色彩是屬於敵人的鮮血、士兵眼眶的血絲，一份份試圖銷毀的平民傷亡紀錄。

　　市區的氣溫在黃昏時滑梯般驟降，跟隨第三小隊的巡邏任務沒遭遇什麼太大的阻礙，他們回到以悍馬圍成，與外界壁壘分明的防禦圈，RCT（由七千名海軍陸戰隊員組成的機械化裝甲步兵團）過了今晚後就要陸續撤出阿富汗，迎接新的任務。以往夜晚僅有巡邏小隊得以自由進出的臨時營地一掃平時肅殺氣氛，第一排的通訊兵拿出從哈吉（穆斯林的別稱）那裡換來的酒，他的同袍馬上起鬨著要分一口，他們在軍官視若無睹的眼皮底下傳遞劣質的酒精，氣氛喧鬧而顯得這座城市安靜得詭異。

　　Toro不知道跑到哪去了，但Bucky想著既然他不用包著紙尿布就應該能照顧自己，他傍在悍馬車輪上獨自吞著過期的MRE口糧，M4卡賓槍倚在身旁，從對一成不變口味的排斥到一年後只要能維持最低生存所需，他已經無所謂那東西到底是不是難以下嚥。但不能否認他想念披薩、通心麵還有漢堡，回到布魯克林後他一定要用大把的垃圾食物充電。

　　空氣隨著入夜逐漸變得冰冷，只穿著橄欖色短袖的Bucky不得不穿上掛在腰間的作戰服，在右手穿過袖口時，他所屬的第一小隊隊長Robinson中士也拿著一包MRE四處張望，Bucky朝他舉手示意後Robinson決定踱到他身旁坐下，那雙棕色的眼睛看了看Bucky，總是照顧著隊裡每個人需要的隊長掰斷能量棒，碎屑掉落在粘著汙泥的下擺上，他丟了一段給到了阿富汗後沒有一頓飽餐的士兵，Bucky感激地接下，用實在難以稱為食物的軍糧把嘴塞得像隻倉鼠。

　　「你大概是我見過能把MRE吃得最津津有味的怪胎，」Robinson說，Bucky不置可否地聳聳肩，拍了拍沾著碎屑的手指。他們並肩坐在一起，這些日子以來Bucky漸漸習慣了他們身上所帶著的味道，與汗水、硝煙及沙漠特有的乾燥氣味和在空氣中。對他而言這就是戰爭的味道。

　　「所以感覺如何？」

　　Bucky一瞬間以為隊長是在問難吃的能量棒如何，他環顧一眼營地，突然想找點事情來做好逃避任何一切談話，他還沒準備好和任何人談論這個，但不想因此顯得太過扭捏，他斟酌了一下後說道：「沒什麼實感。就像腎上腺素褪去後緊接而來的巨大空虛感，我搞不懂自己究竟是想殺戮，還是想回去倒頭大睡。」

　　隊長一副不怎麼意外的表情，從鼻孔發出嗤笑的聲音，「你以為任務會一直持續下去？白種人就是該統治世界，而巴不得把世界攪混成一鍋粥。但聽著，無論你信不信，我現在認為他們不那麼混蛋了，至少在這個隊伍中還是有人值得那麼一點尊敬，你該懂我的意思。你會成為B連最優秀的隊長，我不介意替你寫點推薦或者別的什麼給上面。」

　　Bucky對軍隊裡的種族仇恨言論早已見怪不怪，那通常代表一切，又完全代表不了什麼。重點是他們的隊長正拐彎抹角地宣布退役的決定，他不介意把話題由自己身上引開：「你要走了？」

　　「很諷刺？在我的妻子寄來律師信告知她帶走了女兒和所有不屬於我的東西，而我正式宣告除了帶點PTSD外一無所有後，是的，要回家了。」

　　無論別人怎麼看，但在Bucky心裡他是位值得尊敬的戰爭英雄，好幾次解救Bucky和其他隊員於險境，這樣的人要離開陸戰隊，當個路上隨處可見的平凡人，Bucky低下頭看著膝蓋，發現他確實難以想像。

　　「回去後呢？」並非想窺探他人的隱私，只是Bucky認為在這種情況下他必須說點什麼。Robinson舒口氣，他將雙腳交疊，背倚在車門邊，像是在馬爾地夫的沙灘椅上渡假而不是在戰地作戰。

　　「去看看我那還活著領國民年金的老爸老媽，至少有些東西你以為你已經失去，回過頭來才發現它們並沒有真正離開。⋯⋯作什麼都好，就只是，不再打仗了。」

　　許多事物都比一把M4的重量要沉重得多，諸如新兵訓練營畢業典禮上雙親既心疼又驕傲的眼神，或是他包裡始終不知道該如何回覆的信件，握著筆寫下任何東西只讓他感到違和。他知道如何精準的扣下扳機，卻不知道該拿那些關心如何是好。生活原來離他很遙遠，他接著猜想隊長大概是因為這樣，花了七、八年才做足回家的準備。

　　回到美國本土後，在道別前Bucky試著以最輕鬆的語氣為了這一切道謝，他希望那聽起來甚至有點戲謔，而別顯得任何一絲一毫的傷感。

　　Robinson笑了，寬闊的大掌蓋在Bucky頭頂上。

 

——

 

　　比起阿富汗，加州的陽光顯得溫暖可愛。飛回紐約的班機上Bucky將那些來自科威特的信重新讀了一遍，從文末附記的時間來看，他差不多在寄出的七天後會輾轉收到來信，八個月的期間內平均每個月一封。

　　和傳統海軍陸戰隊訓練營出身的Bucky不同，Steve是經由大學的ROTC課程獲得IOC資格，畢業後是一名軍官，役期也與他相差一個月，他回家後Steve還在科威特服役，可能他們又會再錯過八個月。不能分派到阿富汗對Steve來說是個不小的打擊，信裡面沒有提及，Steve從來不擅於去抱怨身邊任何事，但Bucky可以從字裡行間看出他的遺憾。Steve對他描述科威特的所見所聞，與如果Bucky要回信會寫下的內容差不多，他們都對彼此隱藏了一些，包含那些有著相同經歷的人們都會了解的感受。

　　Bucky沒有通知家人回國的確切時間，他叫了出租車回到布魯克林，路上經過Steve和Rogers太太的公寓時不禁莞爾，在Steve還弱不禁風的童年及少年時代，Bucky在第五大街的各巷弄內撈出了各種不同形狀的Steve，好一點是皮膚上的挫傷，運氣差的時候則是鼻青臉腫。大多數人小的時候都以為，如果你有一個很要好的朋友，你們會就這麼一直過下去。

 

　　當Bucky拎著行李出現在家門時，手指在門鈴上猶豫一下。他環顧著從小到大生活的房子，和妹妹騎著腳踏車追逐的庭院，籬笆下挖出的洞在他們養的第一隻小狗Wayne過世之後就沒再填起來，一直到了現在。來應門的Barnes太太被到了阿富汗後就丟跟了一般的兒子嚇了一跳，她站在屋簷下抱著Bucky足足有一個世紀之久，Bucky將鼻子埋在她的肩膀上，儘管上頭還有著一點準備晚飯時沾到的麵粉灰，他也絲毫不在意。

　　「可以讓我進門了嗎，女士？」Barnes太太笑起來，和照片裡每一張抱著他的笑容一模一樣。

　　目送媽媽進到廚房裡繼續準備晚餐的背影，Bucky並不急著整理行李，他於是決定要做一件從高中放學回來一定要做的事——把書包扔在一邊，躺在沙發上看電視。手中的選台器還沒切換完一輪，Rebecca的聲音總是在人還沒進到家門前就聽得到，當她看見賴在起居室揚著下巴看著她的Bucky忍不住驚訝地大叫。

　　「拜託，淑女一點。」Bucky翻翻白眼。Rebecca走過來給了他一拳後他們擁抱。

　　「真高興你還是這麼混蛋。」Rebecca放開他後迅速瞄了眼時鐘，她又驚呼起來，「American Idol！」說著抄起放在沙發扶手上的選台器，速度快得連海軍陸戰隊員都不禁佩服。

　　「幫你補一補進度，這是今年在年輕族群間最流行的節目。」Rebecca介紹道。

　　對綜藝節目沒什麼興趣的Bucky隨便看了一下開場，轉而拿起茶几上的報紙，「謝了，但我現在不是年輕人，是一個marine。」

　　他們一直在電視機前待到Barnes太太喊他們去吃飯，負責掃光晚餐的任務從去阿富汗前到現在一直都沒有改變，幫忙收拾好餐盤後Bucky準備回到房間，在Barnes太太問他怎麼瘦了的時候隱瞞了最後一個月幾乎一天一餐MRE的事實。

　　關上房門後世界彷彿又被隔絕在外頭，Bucky躺在床上看著天花板放空一陣子，他抓過擱在床腳隨身包撈出手機，一拉開拉鍊只見信件亂七八糟塞滿了整個空間，可以見得讀信的人一直到飛機降落前才匆匆忙忙把信塞回包內。他用橡皮筋將Steve的信綑成一疊收到抽屜裡的夾層，剛回到家的喜悅像倒置的沙漏上的流沙池，一點一點從四肢百骸流盡，匯積成疲倦。他下樓從Rebecca那裡要回被她長期借用的筆記型電腦，順便從儲藏櫃順了幾包Cheetos。Bucky盤腿坐在床上，掀開放在膝蓋上的電腦螢幕連接上網，在搜尋欄裡鍵入關鍵字科威特，一排新聞跳出來羅列在瀏覽器上，Bucky一則一則點開，一行一行讀著，在阿富汗時能獲取的資源不多，甚至比在家裡能知道的更少，很多軍方消息都是同袍從CNN上聽來轉述給他的。

　　輕描淡寫的新聞文字十分容易就將他丟回阿富汗的沙漠，瞄準、開槍，持續整天沒完沒了的行軍，他讀得懂文字下的行動意義。他頓時覺得自己像個徹頭徹尾的笨蛋，如果放假還想著當初巴不得想離開的地方，那便失去了假期的意義。

　　夜半Bucky在柔軟的床鋪上輾轉難眠，最後他抄了枕頭，像是仍在戰地般躺地板上，冰涼的地磚貼著肌膚能讓他漸漸入睡，他需要這個。

　　他夢見了滾滾黃沙，金黃色的風滾草，還有不該在那裡的雄鹿。

 

　　就如同Toro知道他總不回信後說的，如果你思念一個人，為什麼不試著告訴他呢。

 

 

 

 

附註：阿富汗戰爭的行動代號在計畫進行時為「無限正義」，後來在2001年9月正式更名為「持久自由行動」，與文中時間點可能略有差異，特此說明。


	2. Chapter 2

_A.D. 2003_

_馬蒂達，科威特_

 

　　一頂黑色的Beanie帽塞在口袋裡，鼓起迷彩作戰服一小部分布料。柔軟的織物在溫差極大的沙漠可供保暖，它的外表極為平凡，上頭什麼刺繡的字體都沒有，與家裡衣櫃中色彩鮮豔的嘻哈帽、洋基隊的棒球帽等相比，可以說是枯燥且老派。有的隊員會拿奔尼帽（Boonie Cap）來承裝盥洗用具，但沒有人會選擇用一頂Beanie來裝PVS-13熱成像瞄準鏡的電池，它沒有其他用途，仍受到士兵喜愛。

　　甫從海軍陸戰隊新兵訓練營畢業的新兵會得到唯一一套免費的軍禮服、軍常服，此後國家不會再於作戰服外的衣著上花上任何一分錢。以汰換角度而言也十分經濟實惠的Beanie帽總是最受歡迎的，輕巧、方便攜帶，最重要的莫過於它只允許偵察營的海陸使用，而等同於身分象徵的意義。在軍中，士兵的隸屬如同一個人的血統，作戰服左胸前的單位名稱是整個家族，在身旁左右的是弟兄，在這裡的所有人皆為之而戰。

　　如果人生當中只能留下一頂帽子，除了八歲生日那頂藍色斑點的派對帽從來不列入考慮外，Bucky Barnes無疑會選擇這頂針織帽，不僅是它所代表的意義，而是還有些更重要的東西必須從那片沙漠中帶回來。

 

　　位在科威特北部的馬蒂達營地橫臥著一片鮮有人涉足的不毛之地，揚著鹽一般的沙讓這裡多是灰濛一片，春夏之際還有著名的夏馬風挾帶沙塵襲擊城鎮，RCT現在駐紮在這裡，不出一個星期過敏人數就多了一成，軍醫成天抓著士兵的臉朝他們眼裡擠眼藥水，活像個嘮叨的夏令營領隊。頂著頭盔的偵察兵不顧叮嚀一面揉著眼眶，在有人車接近時舉起望遠鏡，監視著營地周遭的一舉一動。

　　幾名新兵排成一列，在Sixta軍士長狂風般的訓斥之下差點站不住腳，彷彿沒有嚴守服儀規定對於整個尖矛行動而言是個巨大的危害。

　　「五個菜鳥，平均一車一個，其中一個甚至還沒有通過測試。」在悍馬車頂上為Mk-19作保養的Toro看了看無雲的天空，Bucky用手背蓋著臉躺在車頂圓型開口旁狹窄的平台上，用Toro的說法是正在妨礙他做事，「晚餐時間所有人都戴著Beanie，你該曉得突然開出一朵奔尼帽花有多顯眼。」

　　「Parker？別難過，就算軍士長有了新歡，他也不會放過找所有人麻煩的機會。」Sixta軍士長在士兵們間可說是聲明狼藉，他們私下稱呼他為馬鈴薯頭先生，甚或是更難聽、涉及人身攻擊的綽號。他是個只在乎儀容的愚蠢上級，在眾多別稱裡有一個就是在描述他遲緩的智商。

　　「你說新來的排長會是和那些人沆瀣一氣，還是被軍士長欺壓到頭上？」老鳥教訓年輕上級的案例屢見不鮮，特別是以苛刻著稱的Sixta。Toro將毛刷深進槍管內掏出沙子，成天暴露在風沙下讓裡頭積了不少塵埃，為了讓榴彈得以順利擊發，這些都是他們每天的例行工作。

　　「哪種都不好。前者代表排長是個爛人，後者太過沒用。」毒辣的太陽照得鼻頭發燙，Bucky別過臉讓陽光落在另一側，幾日來的曝曬讓皮膚表面開始脫皮，不自然的紅暈像盆打翻在臉上的顏料。

　　「聽說A連3排的排長也是個新來的，不過看看我們的連長？我相信厄運不會一直降臨在B連上。而Fucking Sixta該去學校整一整那些乳臭未乾的屁孩，我會祈禱他的調派令快點到，或者乾脆替他惹上什麼麻煩。」下士邊幫槍械上油邊強迫自己壓下腦中開始浮現的許多壞點子，他掏了掏那罐很不幸又即將宣告見底的潤滑劑，金屬色澤的罐底露出來打招呼。

　　「沒有什麼厄運，Toro。另外我知道你很仰慕Hammond上尉，但別人家的連長不能強求。勿忘DADT[1]，dude。」在Toro不小心透露最希望到Hammond上尉的麾下而不僅僅是指他所在的A連後Bucky時常拿這件事來調侃他。Toro抓起空空如也的罐子砸到Bucky身上，空罐掉到地面上被風吹動滾了幾圈。

　　「去你的DADT。我們還不夠糟嗎，有一個原始人連長、總是無法從PX那裡買到足夠的補給品，負責傳達士兵軍需品的上士理都不理、還要自掏腰包五百美元整修上頭扔給我們的破爛悍馬，要我們用這坨shit作戰。」

　　越是舉例就越讓人聽不下去，這些都令人無法忍受，但Bucky還是對厄運的說法嗤之以鼻，「對陸軍來說你剛才所說確實是個惡夢，但我們是第一批放出噬咬Saddam軍隊的Devil Dogs[2]，什麼都得靠自己。別那麼火大，我去催一催補給營的人。」他跳下悍馬，綁在腰間的作戰服在在沙塵中揚起。

　　「火辣的中士，你不穿上衣服嗎？」

　　Bucky走回來從悍馬裡撈出橄欖色上衣套上，給了Toro一個自信的笑容。

 

　　營區裡停滿了近百輛的皮卡及悍馬，儘管在阿富汗時他們曾短暫使用過，但Bucky所在的二排的第一小隊最擅長的並不是陸軍常用的作戰方式，他們得逼迫自己適應。Bucky繞過軍中福利處的貨櫃車，第二小隊的隊長在遠處就叫住他，Bucky朝他擺擺手，「忙著呢，Romanov。」

　　他放慢速度，讓後頭的Romanov能快步趕上，「補給出問題？老樣子了。」

　　「他們到底還想不想讓我們好好打仗？」面對Bucky的抱怨，Romanov只是不以為然的聳聳肩，這讓Bucky更下定決心要去會一會補給營的人，確切傳達迫切的需求，「先前交火Mk-19卡殼的經驗把Mitchell嚇得半死，他去弄潤滑劑到現在還不見蹤影，我可不想看到有人在我的車上自我了結。」

　　「你還沒收到消息嗎，Barnes？」Romanov問道。

　　沙漠色的軍靴一頓，Bucky瞅著他湖水綠的眼睛無奈地問：「有什麼又是我沒被知會的？」

　　「負責第一偵查營補給的連隊在早上出了意外，燒了一輛補給車，我們所能得到的就是現在這些了，MRE、電池、濕紙巾、薯片……啥都沒。」

　　Bucky發出挫敗的呻吟，Romanov粗暴地勾了一下他的脖子隨即放開，「共體時艱，pal。走吧，Fury中校要見二排的隊長們，Stark和Odinson八成已經到了。」

 

　　營長的作戰指揮中心是個開放式空間，最前頭的地方擺著白板，上面貼著一張美索不達米亞平原地圖。連長及排長們在行動前會被聚集在一起開會，只有少數的時候會由營長直接對士兵下達作戰指令。來到駐紮的第三日，二排還是沒有見過他們的排長，這讓他們的演習又推遲了一天，這些日子都是由Bucky作為一個暫代職務的NCO，下達指令都要經過他的層轉，縱然陸戰隊員只能聽令，然而軍官卻是需要背負所有作戰成敗結果的角色。

　　一走進棚子搭成的指揮中心，站在營長身旁的軍官讓Bucky愣了愣，對方的視線跟隨著直到他就定位。

　　時隔兩年，Steve Rogers再度見到Bucky Barnes時，第一個躍入他腦中的念頭是：瘦了點。他們在還不大會說話的年紀就認識彼此，卻在Bucky去了阿富汗後幾乎斷了聯繫，起初他寄到Bucky手中的信從未獲得回覆，僅能輾轉得知異地的消息。Steve認為Bucky總有他的理由，他也不曾去埋怨過身在戰地的Bucky，把責任攬在肩膀的是這些在前線與砲火共存的士兵，生死一瞬。他曉得戰爭是什麼模樣，卻不曉得阿富汗的。

　　面向刺眼的陽光讓Bucky瞇起眼睛，他不認為幾天的一成不變可以幫助他了解即將要入侵的國家，但Steve不一樣，這個他認識的時間比一輩子的一半還要長的男人，不太常露出嚴肅的表情，髮色比現在還要更淡，折起的袖子露出的手肘膚色也不是較深的蜜色。

　　Bucky嚥了唾沫潤潤乾澀的喉嚨，他的水喝得太少，只因為指揮營要求他們節省資源。

　　「先生們，這位是Steve Rogers上尉，之前同樣是在科威特服役，相信你們都已經知道了RCT-1的意外事故，Rogers上尉在那裏暫代了一些事務，因此才沒有辦法能在第一天就與各位會合，明天的演習輪到二排上場，但願你們完成任務。」高大的Fury雙手背在身後，僅存的一隻眼睛威懾不減地掃過在場的隊長們。

　　Steve踏出一步，接著Fury說下去，他的眼神從最右邊移到最左，視線交會時微幅點頭，「今後將由我來領導你們，與你們共事會是我的榮幸。希望各隊長可以協助我快速了解整個二排的弟兄們，我歡迎所有批評與指教。」最後一句話他看著Bucky說完，直射的太陽讓Bucky開始有些光暈眩，炸開的星花讓他看不清楚對方的表情。

　　「上尉，如果你需要一個帶頭的，Barnes的小隊會是很好的選擇。冬兵，吭？」看來冬兵的名聲已經傳到了Fury耳裡，Stark和Odinson感覺在偷笑，他們花了半秒相傳遞眼神，而Romanov就只是Romanov，紋風不動的站在一旁。

　　「承蒙長官您。」Bucky道。

　　「下午一些排可有得忙了，現在解散。」Fury看了眼Steve，最終下令。

　　Steve跟著他們一起離開，Stark開始問他之前服役單位如何，聊過幾句後Odinson很快地決定他們新來的上尉值得信賴，他總是很快地接受所有的人。

　　Bucky的思緒則是飄到幾周以前，Steve收到調派令時曾寫信告訴他這件事，幾天後他收到信就立刻致電到Steve的布魯克林家中，遠在大洋的另一頭抓著話筒無理由的惴惴不安，飛快地在腦中組織語言。

　　然而那時的Steve正忙著處理一些雜事，根本不在紐約的他理所當然地錯過了這通遠洋電話，Bucky失望之餘又鬆了口氣。種種的因素讓從小一起長大的朋友再再錯過與彼此問候的機會，更別說是無法回信的原因，Steve沒問，Bucky也就沒說，彷彿有共識般地認為長大就是如此，現實正是如此，戰爭更是如此。

　　「星期六晚上還是不放假去玩嗎？長官。」顯然之前就已經有過一起作戰經驗的Romanov問道，他的話讓Bucky彷彿從眼鏡蛇直升機上掉回現實，他轉向Steve，自然而然地脫口而出：「你帶過Romanov？我以為像他這樣的人會被特別拿出來提到呢。」

　　Steve的笑容逐漸延展開，彷彿亙在他們之間七百多天的日子在Bucky開口那一刻起化成一顆不起眼的沙礫，科威特的沙漠頓時有了海水的顏色。

　　「如果你願意稱在房間看書為放假的話。」他快速回答Romanov，再看向主動提起那些信件的Bucky，「事實上我有不帶姓名的提到。」

　　Stark煞有其事的皺起眉，「聽上去像是你們在開派對，卻沒有邀請我。」Odinson明顯一副狀況外的樣子卻還是在哈哈大笑，Stark認為他大概是別的空間來的外星人。

　　「你也沒有告訴我你認識Rogers。」Romanov的眼神在他們之間逡巡，Bucky給了他一個反正就是這樣的動作，Steve在Romanov的背上拍了一下。

 

　　壁壘分明的軍士及軍官在用餐時不能坐在同一張桌子上，二排像是綁在一塊的生命體，吃飯時一同坐下，時間一到全部的人站起來一同離去。有人在經過軍官桌時用膝蓋重重頂了Steve的背部，讓他差點把麵包丟到湯裡。

　　「Rogers上尉，本營的食物不合胃口嗎？」Fury狐疑地看著他。

　　「很好，長官。」

　　少數走出營帳的士兵在偷笑，不用想也知道始作俑者是誰，Steve跟著掛起一抹不明顯的微笑。

　　Steve在1900時找到坐在悍馬引擎蓋上的Bucky，他戴著Beanie帽縮在迷彩服裡往旁邊挪了空位給Steve。七歲的時候他們躺在房間分享同一本童話書，一千零一夜的故事讓他們看得目不轉睛，Bucky宣布他想去看大峽谷的沙漠，Steve告訴他撒哈拉比大峽谷的沙漠還要大得更多。十五歲時Barnes先生在後院的空地架了籃球框，他們花了所有課餘時間在那裏。兩年前Bucky加入海軍陸戰隊，投入持久自由行動，Steve也取得了IOC資格，沒有到阿富汗作戰而是被遣往科威特。

　　他們並肩齊行直到站在不同土地上，身邊來來去去許多弟兄，所有人都有許多沒說的事，卻還是能成為戰場上最信任的伙伴，心裡都很慶幸是對方站在這裡。

　　「據說這裡是最接近文明搖籃的地方，」視線並沒有落在遠處的地面上，靛灰色的天空預告了下一波的沙漠風暴正在接近，「這裡的人卻沒能清掉上場戰爭留下來的殘骸。」

　　「戰火在這裡延燒了數百年，當我們在家裡啃薯片欣賞電視節目，很多人過著電纜及管線被戰火波及而無水無電的日子。不只有交戰國受到衝擊，科威特的情況也連帶受到影響，在這裡見識到的混亂讓我很難想像別的城市會是什麼情景。」

　　「這算是一種自省嗎？你還真是一點都沒變。」Bucky看著Steve的側臉，營地微弱的燈光讓那雙藍色眼睛透亮起來。

　　「我們有必須完成的任務，僅此而已。」Steve鬆開還抱在胸前的雙手，颳在耳邊的風沙讓他身手揉了揉耳廓。Bucky走在他前頭，邁了幾步後停下來轉身看著他。「快回去吧，起風了。」Steve對他說。

　　Bucky掏出插在口袋裡的手放在腰側，「我總得知道你是不是有跟上來。」他走上去想把Steve拉近一個擁抱，讓蓋著耳朵的帽緣蹭著Steve的髮鬢，距離近到他們都可以嗅聞到彼此身上沙漠特有的味道。然後他可以向Steve解釋過去那杳無音訊的一年，但Steve看起來並不是那麼在意，他表現得像是他們還在布魯克林隔三差五地到對方家中蹭飯、叨擾般，彷彿一切都沒有發生，或者更糟的，這並不足以構成一個問題。Bucky希望這是個問題，是的，他盼望是，以證明這個思念與說不出口的感情不是只有他一個人。

　　最後Bucky在Steve跟前停下來，眼神從悍馬保險桿移到鞋尖，再看向空蕩蕩的黑暗，那裡連棵提供目光定著的路樹都沒有。這是個未經深思熟慮的決定，他該在離去時永遠也別該死的回頭，他會把事情弄得更糟，好像原來就已經一團亂似的。

　　「我會跟著你，Buck。」Steve說，Bucky笑著退了一步，說服自己這就是他想要的。

 

 

 

 

 

[1] DADT：“Don’t ask, don’t tell”，指美軍1994年至2010年間對待軍隊內同性戀者的政策。Hammond上尉的全名是Jim Hammond，Mavel原作中的初代霹靂火，Toro則是擔任他的助手。

[2] Devil Dog：專指海軍陸戰隊員。

 

某亮點名字做了一點拼音轉換，可以當作sexual exchange，也可以看作OMC。


End file.
